Girl Gangsta
by PrincessKagomekk
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame are in a all girl gangsta called the Dark Moon 4. Kag meets Inuyasha and they are falling for each other. Will they admit it? InuKag SanMir RinSess AyameKoug
1. The Girl Gangsta

Kendis: Hey I'm here with a fanfiction that I've been dreaming up for days!

Kagome:Yay!  
Sango: I wonder whatparts we shall play in this one!  
Inuyasha: As long as I get paired up with Kagome!  
Miroku: Ahh, then that leaves me with the lovely Sango!

Sango: You perverted monk!

Kendis: Anyways let's get going!!!!

Thoughts in italic, and people there will be some ghettoness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- The Girl Gangsta**

Kagome Higirashi, Sango Tajiya, Rin Osawa, and Ayame Koshina were in a all girl gangsta called Dark Moon 4. All of the has been suspended over 3 times, been in countless fights, was even feared by the guy gangstas, not to mention had even gone to juveville. By this time everyone had learrned not to mess with the Dark Moon 4. Today was the first day of school. The cliques were the usual. Preps, Cheerleaders, outsiders, populars, jocks, pimps, punks, and gangstas.

Kagome's Pov

I took a look at my new schedule- homeroom, gym, homearts, social studies, science, math, reading, lunch, language, then study hall. _Why'd I have to take that stupid kitty class homearts_ _it'll ruin my reputation!! _Because the halls were so crowed I was shoving and pushing people, but shoved someone that wasn't scared of nothing.

"Girl what the hll is wrong with you." The silver headed boy shouted.

"Who do you think you talkin' to?" I shouted.

"Whatever." He said

He'll pay for talking to me like that! Oh, when I get my hands on him he will be bye bye. So I ran after him and shocked him in the stomach.

"Serves you right for trying to talk to me like that!"

"Btch!!" He shouted then fell on the ground clutching his stomach.

I bend down and wispered in his ear

"Silver head next time it'll be harder. And this is a treat."  
"My name is Inuyasha not silver head!" He said through gritted teeth

I smirked and left.

Normal Pov

_That stupid wanch! Now my stomach is going to be hurting for the rest of the day!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. In gym class which unfortanly for him was with Kagome he met up with his best friend Miroku.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Miroku asked

"Some stupid girl puched me in the stomach!!" Inuyasha said annoyed

"How'd she look?" Miroku said with a serios expression.

"Black hair, brown eyes, medium height, skinny."

"Ohh ohh." Miroku said

"Oh oh what!?" Inuyasha said as he shook Miroku

"You've just met the leader of the Dark Moon 4 girl gangta."Miroku said

"And your point is??"  
"Take my warning! Do not mess with them!! Not even I am near them!

"Feh."

The rest of the day went on normally without Inuyasha bumping into a Dark Moon 4 girl. After school while he was walking home (guess what) he bumped into Kagome.

As they walked pass each other they gave a cold glare.

Kagome's Pov

I have a bad memory haunting me. It never leaves my mind no matter how much I try to erase the memory

_**Flashback**_

_**11 year old Kagome (6th grade like me ) walked out of her new school to recess, but stopped up by questioning kids**_

_**"Why do you talk like that?" People always asked Kagome**_

_**"Your voice is so squeaky!!" A boy teased**_

_**"You goody goody proper girl you have no place in the west side of Chicago!!" A girl said.**_

_**"Is that weave in yo head?" Another girl teased**_

_**Tears had welled up in her eyes. She had gotten tired of answering these questions to the point were she said "No common." These were the billionth kids who had teased her about that. She had gotten fed up. She puched all of them then she bit them injuring them. They ran home to there mothers and told. Kagome had gotten yelled at by the priciple,upset mothers, and got put on punishment. The next day she teamed up with some bad girls and they made up the girl gangsta Dark Moon 4. She thought that being a good girl was getting her no where. And from that day she was a gangsta girl.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She shook her head. Again attempting to erase the memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**People please review review and here's my line i put on all my stories(unless i change a age)**

**Go easy I'm only 11! **

**Review**

**Review**


	2. Lost Tears

Kendis: Hey people I'm back!

a/n- When I said the line in 6th grade like me I meant that I'm a 6th grader and those are questions that everyone I met asks. Even my best friend. Except my voice adds empises at the end of every word. I'd pronouce word _wordd. _Except my voice is sweet.

Thanks to my Reviewers!!

crazykitty6257

blackmagic11090

MoonGirl19

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's the second Chapter! Enjoy!!

Lost Tears

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin walked to school with no worrys. It was 7:52 and school started at 8:00. They'd just left out the house. Like any of them would give a care if they were late.

"Sango got anyone scheduled for a pounding? " Ayame asked.

"No but Kagome has a issue with this Inu-something guy." Sango said

"Let's schedule him for after school at 5:00." Kagome asked

"Ok." They all said

While Sango was walking lazely down the hall she spotted Miroku the schools womenizer. She didn't admit to anyone that she acually had a humongous crush on him. It would make her go soft, anyways she knew he didn't like her back. Even though he complemented her and hung around her it didn't count. He did that to all the other girls anyway.

"Hi Sango!" Miroku shouted

Sango looked at him with a smile. Suddenly she felt a fimilar hand on her behind.

SLAPPP!!!!!!!!" YOU PERVERT!!!!

Inuyasha spotted them.

"I thought you didn't hang around them Mi ro ku..." Inuyasha said

"Well I was just passing by and............." Miroku said.

They a ll sweatdroped.

Rin was staring at Sesshomaru the whole Science period so far. The teacher had just started paring up people for a science lab. "Rin and Sesshomaru...................." The teacher stated. Rin was jumping for joy inside but tryed to hide it to make sure that Sesshomaru didn't see her. He turned around to see his partner. He gave one of his rare smiles to her.

_Omigosh he smiled at me!! He never simles. Wait could he like me? _

Koga was eyeing Ayame seeing that everyone in a while he'd catch her staring. "She must like me so I'll ask her on a date." Koga said in an arogent voice. He smoth out his clothes,put in a breath ment, and redid his pony tail and walked over to Ayame. "Hey Ayame wanna go to the movies Friday?" Koga said

"Of course what time and is it a date?" Ayame asked

"Yes it is a date and I'll pick you up at 6:00." Koga said then he smirked and went off.

In class Kagome slipped Inuyasha a note saying to meet her after school 5:00 in the forest. He just looked and ripped the note up.

"Feh." Inuyasha said

With those words out of his mouth Kagome shot up out of her seat

"You stobborn dog put it back together immediatly!!" Kagome Shouted

"Don't call me a stobborn dog bitch!!"

"Umm Mr.Takahashi is their a problem?" Mr.Meyoga asked

"Say the hell out of it you damn oversized flea!" Inuyasha shouted

"That's it Takahashi go to the principle Ms. Kaede NOW!!" Mr.Meyoga shouted.

"Old hag!" Inuyasha mumbeld out of his breath

"Kagome you go as well!" Mr.Meyoga said firmly

"Whatever." Kagome said.

Mr.Meyoga just looked at the two with a stern face. They were two troble makers. Put them together and BOOM!! The arugueing is on.

As they walked down the halls Inuyasha being a smart mouth said

"Get out of my way you stupid ass wanch!"

"At least I don't have a dirty ass like a dog!" Kagome said

"You don't sound right giving an insult! Why is your voice so squecky?!" Inuyasha said laughing.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She was outraged that "he" said that. She slammed him against the wall.

"Don't ever ask me again." She said her voice trembling.

Then ran off with tears in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Review

Remember I'm only 11


	3. I'm Sorry

Kendis:Hi I'm back with another Chapter!

Sango:Well it's really getting good!

Miroku: I'm so glad Sango and me got a part!!

Kendis:Trust me they'll be more.

Inuyasha:Hurry up and write already!!

Kendis: Kagome.......

Kagome:Inuyasha SIT BOY!!

THUD!!

Kagome:Kendis why don't you try and make him sit.

Kendis: (Just as Inu starts to get up.) Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOM

Inuyasha: What'd ya do that for?!! When I get up I'm giving YOU and Kagome a peice of my mind!

Kagome and Kendis: SIT BOY

Kagome: That'll teach him!

Kagome and Kendis give a high 5.

Now on with the story have fun! a/n I know I need more detail so noone has to tell me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Sorry

As Kagome sat at the office bench, still teary eyed she thought about the mean things Inuyasha had said to her._I haven't cried in front of someone in a long time. What a jerk! Calling me those names. Now I'll really pound him!!_ Inuyasha walked into the office in time to see Kagome sitting with a angered expression on her face. Her eyes were still red and she was trying hard not to sniff. To bad, because of Inuyasha's sence of smell and superb hearing he could smell the salt and hear the faint sniffs.

"Stupid girl why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky voice.

"I'm not crying I have allergies!" Kagome shouted.

"I can smell that salt from your eyes and hear the sniffs you giving, and from what I heard you running down the hall you were crying." Inuyasha said

"Fine you caught me but you don't have to throw it in my face!"

"What happened to the big bad leader of Dark Moon 4?" Inuyasha said in a teasing voice

Kagome looked away with a new batch of tears treatning to fall. _What did I do to this girl for her to keep crying? Maybe there's more to her than just gangsta life._ Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome......." Inuyasha started

"What?"

"I-I'm I'm I'm s-sorry." Inuyasha said

"You care?" Kagome asked

"Do ya have to ask?"

"No."

" Never tell a soul about this."

"OK same for me."

Principle Keade had just arrived in the room, questioned Inu and Kag then they were on there way back to class.

"Inu-yashy!!" Kikyo shouted

"Kikyo what'd I tell you about calling me that?"

"Whatever but are we still on for that date tonight?"

"Yeah."

At lunch Kagome had brought her Radio to listen to some music since there wasn't anything else to do. Her, Sango, Rin, and Ayame heard the song Dip it Low come on so remembering the dance steps from the video the started to dance. Kagome in the front (christina) and Sango, Ayame, and Rin in the back as backup dancers.

They attracted a huge crowd. Kikyo and her posse saw them suddenly came up a offered them a challenge. They denied. Dancing wasn't what a gangsta did. It seemed to celeberty ish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Review

I'm only 11 be easy!

Sorry this chapter is short next one will be better


	4. The Date and the Fight

Kendis: Sorry for the while wait!

Inuyasha: You were being lazy!!

Kendis: SIT BOY!! Learn not to smart talk the author!

Kagome: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

Inuyasha: Grrr!

Kendis: Nan na na na nah na! Inuyasha's sit necklace is controlled by 2 people!!

Inuyasha makes a face

kagome sticks her toung out

Kendis:Now on with the story. Can someone please tell me what author alert is?

**And a message to catwoman:**

**My heart is in my story! So don't try and tell me what my heart is in! If you got a problem with it then don't read the story! You could at least put in something nice after the cristism! Let's see how your storys are acting like your a professional judge!**

NO FLAMERS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Date and the Fight

Inuyasha's POV

Well It's time for me to get ready for the date with Kikyo. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a plain sky blue shirt. I have to pick up Kikyo in 5 min. so I'd better hurry. Were going to the club "Pearl Dragon".

Normal POV

When Inuyasha got to Kikyo's house. He rung the doorbell twice. _What's taking her so long?! _When she finally opened the door Inuyasha's jaw droped. Her outfit was to short and tight on her! She was wearing a tight blue jean shirt that was only a cenimeter below her butt, a tight fitting black tank top that looked more like a bra, and to make her look girlish a black ribbon with the bow to the side on her head.

"Why'd you dress like a hoochy?" Inuyasha said angrily

"To attract boys of course!" Kikyo said in a snobby voice

Inuyasha just decided to ignore that comment.

When they got there they decided to get something to drink. A woman with a short red dress, short blonde hair and green eyes came to the counter.

"What would you guys like?" She asked

"I'll have a light beer." Kikyo said

"Why the hell are you ordering beer?" Inuyasha said getting more angry

"Cause I want to!!" Kikyo said

Inuyasha just decided to get nothing because he was a non-acholhalic and beer drinker. Now he was doubting Kikyo. She'd never act like this. All because they were at a club "she" decided to act weird. Then after she got drunk enough she went and danced with all the men except Inuyasha. His temper rose so high he marched up to Kikyo and said

"Your acting wierd cause all these men are around! Well I'll tell you right now slut...WE ARE DONE!! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Leaving Kikyo just staring he marched out and headed home.

Next day after school, the Dark Moon4 members decided they didn't feel like coming to school because they were tired. So instead of staying indoors all day they went for a walk. (this was at 3:00) Unfourtunaly they ran into Kikyo. Being a nusence, Kikyo decided to go and insult DarkMoon4. She chose the wrong people people to mess with.

"Hey winpy Dark something why'd you not compete with my crew for the danceing?!" Kikyo said still a little drunk from the day before.

"None of yo bisness!" Ayame shouted

"Oh I get it.. you guys were chicken.

"First of all it's girls.. and second we don't dance.. were a gansta" Rin said

"We don't have to do what "YOU" want us to do." Sango said

"And should you be some where with "INUYASHA? Oh let me remind myself.. He dumped you!" Kagome said laughing

Tears welled up in Kikyo's eyes. She had a little bit of memory from the night before. Inuyasha had dumped her.

"And how do you know if he dumped me or not?" Kikyo said

"I saw you 2 in the Pearl Dragon.. I was walking past the alley and through the doors I saw Inuyasha dump you!" Kagome said still laughing

"Oh shut up you retard!" Kikyo said yelling then she slapped Kagome.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh." Kagome said throwing off her jacket.

Kagome punched Kikyo on her nose, and she stared bleeding.

"You shouldn't have started this mess with me slut!" Kagome said

"Damn you all to hell!!" Kikyo said, running off somewhere

Just then a mysterious figure appered from behind a tree.

"So you saw us." He said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, Review, Review

Remember I'm only 11!

Also (Not to be snobby) I qould like 5 more reviews to go to the next chapter!


	5. The Question

Kendis:Hi everyone forget about the 5 required reviews!

Inuyasha:Snob!  
Kagome:Sit!

Inuyasha: Hey

Sango:Well that's what he gets!  
Miroku: Ha Ha Ha

Inuyasha:Shutup monk!

Kendis:Everyone QUIETTTTT!!!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha:You don't tell me to be quiet!

Kendis:Inuyasha...........SIT BOY!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Inuyasha: wimpers

Kendis: That's what ya get! Now on with the story A/N there will be more ghettoness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Question

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome stuttered

"So you saw us at the club didn't you?" Inuyasha said in an accusing voice

"Yeah and what you gone do bout it?" Kagome said in a treatning voice

"Nothin I ain't finna do nothin. But it wasn't yo business." Inuyasha said

"You can't stop somebody from comin to the club." Rin Said

Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Roll yo eyes all you won't but me and my homies finna bounce up outa here." Kagome said, and with that they were all gone.

Next day at school Kagome and her gang had lots of catching up to do. "All this for one gone day?!" Kagome shouted out with her eyes wide open.So far she had an English 5 page essay, read 6 pages out of her social studies book then do 25 questions from the book, 3 science worksheet pages,and read 2 chapters of the book _outsiders_ from reading.'This day cannot get any worser.' she thought. Next she had math.

In math the tetacher went on and on about exponents. Kagome was getting bored so she looked around the class. Her gaze fell upon Inuyasha who was half asleep.

"Mr.Takahashi!" Kagome joked

Inuyasha suddenly jerked up then looked for the source of the voice

"This is not nap time!" Kagome joked again

"Ms.Higurashi you arn't the teacher in this room!" The teacher shouted

Kagome gave a fake smile, then the teacher went on with the lesson. Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha's again. He was glaring at her and when he saw that she was looking at her he gave her a dirty look. Kagome dirty look again then mouthed the word Bastard at him. He gave an outraged look then turned away. Finally at the end of math they were assingned with 50 questions from the math book, and on top of that Kagome had yesterdays work. "Great all this work in math, my worst subject." Kagome mummbeld to herself. Inuyasha heard her

"Ahh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"What?" Kagome said in a cocky voice

"Well I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to my house and I'll help you with that homework." Inuyasha said

"What do you get in math?" Kagome asked

"B" Inuyasha replied

"Well I accept B compared to my D." Kagome said

"Fine meet me at my house at 3:30."

"Fine." Then both heade to study hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'd like to thank my reviewers**

**RavenC**

**Inu-Hanyou2**

**MoonGirl19**

**crazykitty6257**

**blackmagic111090**

**Catwomen**

**Everyone please review!! No Flamers**


	6. Makeover

Kendis: sorry it took me so long to update!

Inuyasha: Hell yeah you should be sorry!

(Throws math and science book at inu)

Inu:OUCH!

Thank you to all my reviers!

Chapter 6

Makeover

Kagome rushed out of the school doors from meting up with her gang members. She was going to be late arriving at Inuyasha's house. 'Why am I rushing?' She thought. She was definaltly sure that she wasn't crushing on him. Or did she?

Inuyasha drove his red Ferrari up the block Kagome was walking on. He rolled down his window once he saw Kagome.

"Hey need a ride?" Inuyasha asked

"Ok.'' Kagome said

She hoped in InuYasha's car and they drove off to his house for a tutoring session. Once they got in Inuyasha led Kagome into his grand kitchen.

"This house is big!"

"It's not anything."

They continued on. InuYasha reteached Kagome about limits. (only high school math thing I could thinks of)

"Ohh now I get it!"

"Well that's good."

"To pay you back I'll give you a makeover!"

"Hell no!"

"Too bad.''

Kagogme drug inuyasha upstairs into a bathroom. She redid his hair, and outfit.

Next day at school girls were basiclly dying about how hot InuYasha was. His long silver hair was french braided, he was wearing black jean really baggy pants, and a red tank top along with a black band around his head (like the brown band around kogas head) He looked gangsta.

REview


End file.
